This invention relates to concrete buildings and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for producing concrete buildings.
Various apparatus for producing modular buildings have been designed and used in the construction industry for a long period of time. Modular building units are often built with apparatus that can be continually reused to produce concrete shells for such modular buildings. Buildings constructed with most of these devices require a considerable amount of labor, a fair part of which must be relatively skilled. Many forms used for constructing modular concrete units are collapsible and designed for assembly and disassembly within the concrete unit. Considerable time for erection and disassembly of such forms is incurred for many of these prior art systems; such time and the skilled or relatively skilled labor require significantly increases the cost of these housing units.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,060 discloses an apparatus and method for constructing a modular concrete shell housing unit which requires very little skilled labor. Although the invention in that patent significantly reduces the labor and cost of constructing modular housing units, the size and shape of the building to be constructed is limited to the size and shape of the apparatus itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for constructing buildings.
It is a further object of the present invention to construct various size buildings with the same apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to construct various shape buildings with the same apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is relatively lightweight and easily transported.